Star Trek: The Prime Directive
by Ariston-1
Summary: Charged with the violation of the Prime Directive, Kirk and Scotty stand trail.
1. Day One

Star Trek: The Prime Directive

Day One

Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 6235.5

In the 23rd Century

Chiming through the large room, the old style brass bell was struck by the aging Admiral as the defendants looked on. Standing tall, the two officers stood ready too receive the ruling which could break their career with Starfleet.

"This Court is now in session. Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Commander Montgomery Scott. We have heard your testimonies and reviewed all of the evidence. Due too your exemplary records with Starfleet, we are offering you both one last chance. You may retire from service with your records in tact, nothing further will come of this hearing, do you except this?"

"No sir!" Kirk said firmly.

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I stand with my Captain" Scott smiled.

"Very well…"

One Month Earlier…

Stardate 6201.3

Battered and bruised, the Constitution Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701 entered the large dry-dock above earth, with large sections of the once proud vessel destroyed and limping home on barely Warp three, her buckled Port Nacelle still leaked her vital Warp Plasma slowly as her Warp engines disengaged for what could be the final time under the command of James T. Kirk. Commanded by the acting captain, Commander Spock. She slipped into the large dry-dock before it closed around the damaged ship. Sat in the brig of the ship, the former chief engineer looked at his former captain as he spoke with a slight hint of stress in hic voice.

"We've stopped sir"

"Scotty, don't call me sir" Kirk sighed.

"Sorry, old habits"

"I know. Well, it's been an honour serving with you Scotty…"

"You too Jim. What now?"

"Well, if I'm right. Someone from Starfleet Security will beam onboard and take us into custody. Eventually, a full courtmartial hearing will be gathered. Scotty, listen too me… put the blame on me, save your career!"

"With respect, go too hell. It was my idea sir… I was in command!" Scotty nodded.

"My ship, my crew… my responsibility. It was my choice…" He smiled with pride.

"We almost lost the ship under my command, 101 dead or missing… including Cleo"

"I know she meant a lot too you Scotty, don't blame yourself" Kirk smiled slightly.

"She was a good officer and a great engineer. I was priming her Chief Engineer…"

"Thinking of leaving the Enterprise Scotty?" Kirk laughed.

"Not entirely sir. She could have had any posting she wanted, she wanted Enterprise. She even turned down one of the new ships to stay onboard. Did you know she was offer CEO of the Phoenix?"

"I do… Captain Vance contacted me for a reference. When she turned it down, he contacted me again and asked me too change her mind… Cleo was top of his list. She would've made one hell of a CEO Scotty, you trained her well"

"Aye sir, thank you sir" Scotty nodded with pride.

After being held in the Enterprise Brig, the two former officers where stripped of rank and transferred too a holding facility at Starfleet Security. Given their exemplary records of service, they where held in private quarters and not a holding cell, given anything they needed and made too feel as comfortable as possible before the proceedings would begin in three days.

Finally, it came time for the Courtmartial too begin, standing in a large courtroom both Kirk and Scotty stood in their dress uniforms with a black band around their left arm in memorial of those who died on the last mission which could almost cost them their careers and future. Standing too attention as three high ranking Admirals entered the room, the nodded slightly as a fourth man entered. Shock ran over their faces as they instantly recognised the face of the man before them. Taking his place too the left of the main council, he nodded slightly too Kirk and Scott as he sat down slowly.

"Admiral Jeremy Watkins, Admiral Marshal Forrest and myself Admiral Frederick Marriot in attendance. Special note for the record, in attendance is the President of the Federation. This court is now in session, the Courtmartial of Kirk, James Tiberius and Scott, Montgomery. The charges and specifications of this hearing have already been entered into the record as have the Plea by both officers in question. Appearing for the officers is Samuel T. Cogley, Esq."

"In attendance sirs. May I remind the court that Captain Kirk's Record…"

"Mister Cogley, you will have your chance too speak…" Admiral Forrest said, firmly.

"Very well" He nodded.

"Please be seated" Admiral Forrest nodded.

Slowly sitting the court room filled with the sound of chairs being moved they all sat slowly while Admiral Marriot looked directly at Kirk and Scott as he spoke.

"Captain Kirk, Commander Scott… I must admit, I do not relish this action taken against you, however the violation of the Prime Directive is in question. Since you have not only revealed your selves too the population of the planet in question, but the presence of your vessel and it's advanced technologies… this must be called too account"

"I understand sirs, however…"

"Captain Kirk, this is none negotiable" Forrest said firmly.

"I understand that, but you weren't there… we… Where!" Kirk barked.

"Very well Captain Kirk, since you seem too have a lot too say, please take the stand!"

Standing slowly, Kirk straightened his tunic as he walked towards the large chair in the centre of the room. Slowly sitting before the board of Admirals, he placed his palm on the computer sensor at his side as it scanned his palm and D.N.A before it reported its findings.

"Serial number: SC937-0176CEC. Kirk, James Tiberius. Current Rank: Captain. Current Assignment: Starship Captain, USS Enterprise NCC-1701. Awarded Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission, Grankite Order of Tactics _(Class of Excellence)_, Prentares Ribbon of Commendation _(Classes First and Second)_, Starfleet Medal of Honor, Starfleet Silver Palm _(with cluster)_, Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry, Karagite Order of Heroism…"

"Computer, Pause" Forrest smiled slightly.

"Don't want too hear more sirs?" Kirk winked slightly.

"Your record is not in question Jim… Now, run us through what happened"

"Of course. This could take… sometime" Kirk smiled.

"We have plenty of time"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6149.8

_Captain's Log: Supplemental._

_We have arrived at Koresh III, a small planet close too the Romulan Neutral Zone for an extensive survey of the planet below. With a technological development level close too that of Earth during the Eugenics Wars, we must be cautious. However, the troubling matter of this species experimenting with what could only be considered as Augments is of primary concern too the Federation and Starfleet, especially this close too Romulan Space. Although the species on the planet resemble Vulcan and Romulan species, I have authorised ground observations consisting of Myself, Ship's Surgeon Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu and Mister Spock. As not too arouse suspicion amongst the indigenous life forms below we have all undergone reconstructive surgery in order too appear as if we belong on the surface, even Mister Spock has had ridges placed on his forehead in order too blend in, much too the amusement of Doctor McCoy!_

_I have left the Enterprise under the command of Mister Scott._

Standing dressed in replicated native clothing, Spock stood facing McCoy as the final touches too the makeup where added too the ever stoic Vulcan before him.

"Well Spock, I've gotta say… you look worse then ever" McCoy laughed.

"Believe me Doctor, this is not my idea!"

"Ohh lighten up Spock" Kirk smiled. "You make a dashing Koreshian, you maybe fighting off the women of with a stick"

"Captain, to do so would be a violation of…"

"It's a joke Spock, nothing more" McCoy laughed once more.

"Well, if everyone is ready… our window is closing" Kirk said, holding in his laughter.

Starfleet Command.

Courtmartial hearing. Day One:

James T. Kirk.

"I have read your orders Captain Kirk, asses the level of technology of the planet Koresh and their progress with the Augment technology and report back too Starfleet Command of your findings"

"Yes sir. We beamed down too the planet in an isolated location outside the Capital city where the Augments where being created. Ship time was 0500 hours, dawn at the beam down site. Locating transport, we made our way into the city before us and quickly located the laboratory where the technology was being developed…"

"Transport?" Called out Admiral Marriot.

"Yes sir, they had a very effective public transportation system. No payment required just Identification which we had already created"

"How?"

"The Science vessel, USS Longhorn had already visited the system on a survey mission several years ago…" Kirk nodded.

"Of course, please continue Captain"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6149.8

Planet Koresh III

Entering the large city was almost like stepping back in time for the away team. Having journeyed too many points in Earth's history, either accidental or under orders, they where more then familiar with the type of vehicles on the planet. Resembling late 20th Century - Early 21st Century Earth, vehicles moved around carefully created road system while pedestrians moved around in the safety of footpaths, protected by heavy safety rails which separated at every junction or crossing. Lined with tall building resembling sky-scrapers, offices and stores, it was almost like being on Earth in the similar timeframe, but for the exception of the indigenous species going about their daily business. Equipped with Tricorders, Communicators and a small type one phaser each locked on stun, the away team moved through the city towards the large facility where the experiments where being carried out. Approaching the large guarded area, Kirk bowed with respect towards the large guards as he spoke while the universal translator adapted his speech too the local language and dialect.

"A fine day sir, my name is Kirk, these are my companions Spock, McCoy and Sulu. I believe we are expected?"

"As it is…" The guard bowed slightly. "I am not aware of any visitors with your names sir"

"I believe you may find our names under the section labelled… Government Officials" Kirk smiled slightly.

"Ahh yes, the Special Envoys. Request the _Assistance _of your G_rav'Nek_"

Looking puzzled, Kirk slowly turned towards Spock as he stepped behind Sulu and adjusted the universal translator quickly as Kirk turned towards the guard and nodded politely. Seemingly agitated, the guard stepped towards Kirk as two others joined him as he spoke once more.

"Your Identification please?"

"Of course…" Kirk nodded. "Sorry, it's been a long journey to get here"

"As it is" Nodded the guard.

The unusual speech patterns of the native species had begun too create several problems for the Universal Translator. An unusual mixture of what appeared to be several different languages they had encountered over their travels across the galaxy, now they stood before a large armed guard with a piece of equipment that could barely work correctly. Checking the paperwork from the four males before him, the guard bowed slightly as he signalled for them too pass. Stepping too his left, the guard allowed them too pass before he spoke once more, almost causing Kirk too laugh slightly at what the Universal Translator had picked up.

"Kirk. Doctor Caber will _glaze your nipples and call you Rita_. He will _Cough_ you too the research _Toilet!_"

Holding in his laughter, Kirk bowed slightly with respect, as the local tradition dictated before he turned and walked away along with his three companions.

"Did you catch any of that?" McCoy smiled.

"I did, Spock what is happening to the U-T?"

"Unfortunately, the Universal Translator can not identify the local dialect. Request permission too return too the Enterprise…"

"No, I need you here, you too Bones. If they are experimenting with Augments, it could be a disaster for them"

"Agreed!" Sulu nodded.

"Spock, do what you can. Perhaps we should have Uhura on standby, just incase. Spock, have her report for surgery, we may need her ear on this one"

"Of course sir"

"In the meantime, see what you can do about that U-T"

"Jim, if we can't speak too these people…"

"I'm aware of that Bones…"

Starfleet Command.

Courtmartial hearing. Day One:

James T. Kirk.

With several of the Enterprise crew behind him, Kirk looked back at Sulu and McCoy as they smiled slightly, remembering the uncomfortable conversations between the Enterprise crew and the Koreshian Scientists, many of the translations even seemed too use strange words or curse words as the Translator attempted too keep up with the ever changing language.

"So Captain Kirk, as your statement suggests, the Universal Translator could not identify the language correctly?"

"Not at first Admiral Forrest, eventually it did lock onto their language after almost twenty minutes of uncomfortable nodding, smiling and bowing. But it got there in the end, much too our relief, I think even Spock was getting tired of it" Kirk said with a cocky smile.

"Very well, please continue" Forrest nodded.

"Of course sir. Where was I? of course. Once the U-T had locked onto the language parameters, we where led into the main research facility where they where experimenting with the Augments and we where greeted by a young woman roughly 18 Earth years old. She knew a lot about the research and even assisted the scientists with their work, it didn't take long before we knew what was going on…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6149.8

Planet: Koresh III

Slowly walking through the facility, Doctor Leonard '_Bones_' McCoy hid his medical Tricorder under his long jacket as he kept the sensor attachment in his closed palm as he took readings which where transmitted back to the parent unit. Slowly guided through the facility by the young woman, they passed several rooms containing life forms from infants too children in their Mid-teens, all of them where female. Smiling graciously, Kirk followed the young woman as she explained the process to them with an expert knowledge which seemed to be beyond her years.

"… So as you can see Mister Kirk, this facility is very effective in our training of the Gamma Model"

"Gamma Model?" Kirk said with a smile.

"Yes, as you may already be aware, the models Alpha and Beta where unstable from the beginning. The unit designated Alpha Nine was a male, he broke free of his restraints and brutally killed several of the scientists working on the project. It was decided that the male genes where unstable and a new approach had too be considered. The female or Gamma Model has been engineered differently"

"How?" McCoy smiled.

"It is very complicated Doctor McCoy…" She said as she turned too face him. "… However if you wish for a full report, it can be arranged"

"So shall it be!" McCoy replied with a slight bow from his shoulders.

"Very well. The first generation of the new Gamma Model has surpassed all expectations. Utilising those new techniques, our scientists have begun developing a new Delta Model, male of course"

"Of course!" Sulu replied.

"This way Gentleman, you might find this interesting"

Bowing slightly, the young woman entered a code into a door panel, as it slide open the away team followed her inside. As the outer door closed, a second inner door slide open after a moment and they entered a secured area as scientists moved around what could only be called incubation tanks containing embryos submerged in a clear light green liquid.

"Welcome too Project Delta. The preliminary tests have been positive, Aris!"

Smiling slightly, she walked towards a young boy sat at a computer console. With a slight smile on her face she walked towards the young boy and bowed with respect as he replied in kind. Slowly turning, she looked towards the Enterprise away team as she spoke.

"These are the men I have told you about. Kirk, Spock, Sulu and McCoy… they are from the government, they wish for a full report"

"A pleasure" He smiled.

Barely eight Earth years old, he worked the console as if he had decades of training behind him, with a speed an efficiency which could put any Starfleet Officer with decades of training him or her too shame.

"Kirk, Spock, Sulu, McCoy… this is Aris our most gifted student. He is otherwise known as Delta One. Although not official, he will one day take his place at my side… as my husband"

"Your Husband?" Kirk said with a hint of shock.

"Yes, he has been created specifically to be compatible with my own D.N.A. Each male has been specifically created to be compatible with their female counterparts you have just seen" She said with respect.

"I see. And you would be?" McCoy frowned slightly.

"Do you not know? I am Gamma One, the first of the females created"

Starfleet Command.

Courtmartial hearing. Day One:

James T. Kirk.

The lengthy report given by Captain Kirk had progressed into the late afternoon, with his report still in it's infancy, a recess was ordered by the board of Admirals before them. At 1330 Hours, the report continued as Kirk once again took the stand and continued with his report.

"Well Captain Kirk, your report is very lengthy and full of detail" Admiral Marriot smiled.

"As you requested sirs. May I continue?"

"By all means. My I remind you, you are under oath. Please continue Captain Kirk"

"We spent the better part of six hours in the facility, studying the project and gathering information for Command on the Koreshian Augment program, it appeared as if they had perfected the technology with amazing results"

"How so?" Marriot said quickly.

"Well sir, they where working towards developing a cure too many illnesses which had been on their world for centuries, much like early Earth. Using the augments, they had all but cured a disease similar too Cancer and Arthritis as well as several other illnesses, but only within the females of their species. Don't ask me how, I don't know. It was in the report from Doctor McCoy. After the tour of the facility by the young woman whom had identified herself as Yuri, we returned too the Enterprise for a debriefing…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6149.8

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701.

Still wearing the Koreshian disguise while wearing the standard Starfleet uniform was almost something of a joke for the away team and crew alike. With pale skin, pointed ears and eyebrows the command staff looked almost like a crew of Vulcans, only with the exception of ridges on their foreheads giving a faint resemblance too what had become known as Alpha Klingons, Beta being Klingons infected with an augment virus which circulated the Empire decades ago. Smiling slightly at the strange appearance of his superior officer and friends, Mister Scott leaned forwards as he laughed out loud.

"What is it Scotty?" Kirk smiled.

"Nothing sir, actually sir… you look like the bastard child of a Klingon and Romulan"

"Thanks. I believe the toilets on deck 12 are in need of maintenance…" Kirk laughed.

"Sorry sir, I'll get someone on it right away!" Scotty said as he stopped laughing.

"Now, the augments?" Kirk said with a smile. "Spock?"

"Very impressive, they seem too have perfected the augment technology beyond early experiments by many species. I believe that one day they will make an impressive addition too the Federation"

"One step at a time Spock!" Kirk laughed. "Bones?"

"I've just finished up reviewing the data collected, Jim this is more delicate then you think"

"How so?" He sighed.

"The D.N.A of the Augments… is Romulan"

"Romulan?" Kirk said in shock.

"Undeniable Jim, I checked the reading eight times too make sure. There is something else…"

"Ohh don't tell me" Kirk sighed.

"Several of the scientists working on the project, are Romulan"


	2. Day Two

Star Trek: The Prime Directive

Day Two

Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 6236.3

In the 23rd Century

Courtmartial hearing. Day Two:

James T. Kirk.

The revelations of Kirk's testimony given too the board of Admirals the day before had caused a stir amongst the Admirals before the defendants, the involvement of the Romulan species in the incident in question was known in advance as it was mentioned in lengthy detail from the reports of all officers involved in what had become known as the _Koreshian Incident_. Being one of the most respected Starship Captains in the fleet, Kirk was given many chances too explain his actions and those of his crew which resulted in Cultural Contamination of a Primitive species on the planet in question. Returning too the hearing room from the guarded quarters in which both he and Commander Scott were being held, Kirk yawned as he once again took the stand.

"This hearing is now in session, may I remind the defendant that you are still under oath"

"I understand Admiral Marriot" Kirk said firmly.

"Please continue with your statement"

"Very well sir. Where was I? Ahh yes, McCoy's report"

Leaning forwards in his seat slightly, he took a sip of the water before him as he continued with his report.

"Well, we where all shocked by what Bone's had found. Koresh III was deep inside Federation Territories, although close too the Neutral Zone. Orbiting the planet, we had our Deflector Shields set up in a way as not too alert the inhabitants below, as Ensign Chekov pointed out, anyone with a telescope could spot us… but that wasn't the main concern at the moment, the presence of Romulans on the surface was…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6149.8

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701.

McCoy's words echoed around the briefing room as they all looked on in shock at what he had said. Romulans where interfering with development of a species deep inside Federation space, but for what end? No one could say.

"Are you sure Bones?" Kirk sighed.

"Of course Jim, the scans I took of some of the Doctors are undeniable, they are Romulan. The girl, Yuri… shows several enhancements with a Romulan Signature as does the boy, Aris"

"They are using Romulan D.N.A?" Spock said slowly. "Fascinating"

"Keptain, should we not inform Starfleet?" Chekov said slowly.

"Of course, Uhura?"

"Yes sir" She nodded.

"Jim, there's more. Some of the D.N.A is Beta Klingon, we all know what happened there"

"I wish I didn't" Kirk frowned slightly.

"Wait, you said they where Romulan?" Uhura said slowly.

"Yes, it appears as if the Romulans are experimenting with Augment Technology on a similar level too what the Klingons did a century ago"

"I'm not familiar with history, what happened?" She mumbled.

"Left over from the Eugenics Wars, Doctor Arik Soong stole several embryos and raised them as his own children, when fully grown, these Augments attacked and stole a Klingon vessel. Eventually, and with the help of Arik Soong, Enterprise NX-01 stopped them, they ship was destroyed. Several months later, Klingons abducted a Doctor from Starfleet and dispatched the NX-01 too find him, he was eventually found alive on a Klingon Colony…"

"Sulu is right!" Chekov smiled. "With the assistance of Columbia NX-02, Keptain Archer was able too stop the Klingon's research… however certain changes where made too several thousand Klingons. The Beta Klingon, as we called them"

"Exactly" McCoy laughed. "The Klingons are still suffering from the effects of the Augment Virus generations later. If the Romulans are working with them…"

"That does not seem likely Doctor McCoy. I have reviewed your data, the Klingon D.N.A is minimal, I believe this is a purely Romulan endeavour" Spock said slowly .

"Who ever is running this program, we must tread carefully, The Prime Directive is still in effect" Kirk said firmly.

"Aye sir!" Sulu nodded.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Two:

James T. Kirk.

Leaning forwards slowly, Admiral Forrest sighed as he spoke with a complete sense of dissatisfaction at what he had heard from the officer before him.

"Captain Kirk, this is not a history lesson, please stick too the facts at hand"

"Admiral sir, these are the facts. The Romulans had learned of the Klingon experiments and somehow gained access too their research. When they learned of the Koreshian experiments it would be very simple too slip in several agents too assist them, for the needs of the Empire of course"

"Very well, continue Captain Kirk" Forrest nodded.

"Thank you sir. Anyway, with the briefing over, we returned too the bridge before we where to beam down too the planet below and that's when we received a distress call from a ship in a nearby system… they had engine trouble and needed immediate help. Before we returned too the surface, I placed Mister Scott in charge of the Enterprise…"

"Mister Scott?" Forrest nodded.

"Aye sir, I was the only one with the experience sir" Scotty said with respect.

"Of course, continue Captain Kirk"

"Changing once more into native clothing, we returned too the planet in order too investigate the possible Romulan Presence, however. Mister Sulu had requested too remain behind on the Enterprise as acting First Officer, a request that was granted…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.4

After beaming the away team down too the planet below, the USS Enterprise warped away towards the distress signal. Stood once again the empty field, Kirk looked up at the skies above as he smiled slightly and spoke.

"Déjà vu_, _right?"

Smiling slightly, McCoy rubbed the implants on his forehead as he looked around and nodded slightly while Spock raised an eyebrow as he spoke with his ever stoic response.

"Captain, you have been here before"

"That's not what he meant you pointy ear robot!"

"Bones, take a look in a mirror!" Kirk smiled.

"I know, and it annoys me too look like you Spock!" McCoy moaned.

"Bones, give it a rest!" Kirk laughed.

Once again boarding the efficient public transportation system, the away team finally reached the Capital City of the planet. Slowly walking through the streets, Kirk and McCoy kept an eye on the inhabitants of the planet while Spock surreptitiously scanned the natives from under his long cloak.

"Amazing isn't it Bones, just like home…"

"If home is 21st Century Earth, then yes" McCoy smiled. "It is like being back home though. We don't get back enough Jim"

"Someday soon, not too soon I hope!" Kirk smiled. "It is a Five Year mission"

"I know!"

"Captain, detecting a Romulan life sign… directly ahead. 100 metres"

"Spock, don't call me that. I see him, move carefully" Kirk replied.

Carefully moving towards the Romulan, the Enterprise away team followed the Romulan male into a retail store. Looking at the stock on the shelves, Kirk kept one eye on the Romulan as Spock and McCoy circled around behind him slowly. Almost sensing the men surrounding him, the Romulan slowly placed an object on te shelf and walked towards the counter with a slight smile on his face. Bowing slightly, he looked at the owner of the store as he spoke.

"Good day too you sir. I was looking for something specific for my mate, Jade in the shape of a Graylag"

Slowly walking towards Spock, Kirk whispered in his ear.

"Graylag?"

"Something similar too an Earth Dolphin Jim, considered to be a symbol of fertility"

"I see, are you sure that's him?" Kirk said quietly.

"Yes sir"

"Alright, we do this by the book" Kirk nodded slightly. "Defensive stance only, do not draw your phaser!"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Two:

James T. Kirk.

"So Captain Kirk, you ordered your away team too not fire upon the Romulan?"

"Yes Admiral. Unfortunately, the Romulan had other ideas!"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.4

Stood in the store, the Romulan looked out of the corner of his eye at the Starfleet officers. Turning slightly, he looked directly at Kirk and bowed with respect as the store owner stepped into the back room of his store. Slowly, he circled around the counter and looked directly at his left hand as with his right hand he reached for a standard Romulan disrupter. Quickly raising his weapon, he fired at the closest person. Slicing through the air, the beam passed mere inches from McCoy's left ear as he dropped too his knees, purely on instinct. Reaching for his phaser, McCoy looked at Kirk as he shook his head instantly in warning.

The deep green beam sliced through the air from the Romulan weapon, shattering the items on display the beam impacted the glass window causing it too explode while the beam passed through it forcing the pedestrians too scatter in all directions in fear as the beams continued too explode from the Romulan weapon.

"Bones, stay hidden. Spock, Delta Three-Six!" Kirk nodded.

Nodding slightly, Spock reached up onto the shelf before him and pulled down a small crystal orb. As he threw it too his left, the Romulan instantly fired in the direction of the sound of shattering crystal as Kirk leapt over the counter and grabbed the weapon from the Romulan's hands and deactivated it instantly before he slammed the weapon into his jaw with all of the force he could muster. The sounds of sirens echoed through the streets as the local law enforcement officers entered the store with weapons raised and aimed at the Enterprise away team.

"Put it down sir, put it down!" One man said calmly.

"Okay, take it easy. I'm lowering the weapon!" Kirk replied, calmly.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Two:

James T. Kirk.

"So Captain Kirk, you maintain that the Romulan fired first?"

"Yes sir!" Kirk nodded with respect.

"And what happened next?"

"Well Admiral Forrest, we where arrested, all of us. The owner of the store agreed that we acted in the interests of public and personal safety, all charges where dropped against us. However, by that time… we had been discovered"

"Discovered how Captain Kirk?"

"Our equipment sir. I believe that our Phasers had been taken by officials after one man accidentally activated it and stunned a Deputy"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.5

Sat in a darkened interrogation room, Kirk sighed and shook his head slightly as he looked up the ceiling. The Romulan firing his Disrupter in full view of pedestrians was not the main problem, but the discovery of their mission equipment created a major problem for the away team. He could almost hear the words of the Admiralty yelling at him as he could see his career inn Starfleet slipping away before him, possibly even imprisonment in some Federation Penal colony not just for him, but for McCoy and Spock also. _NO!_ he thought too himself. _It was my command and my choice too bring them along_. He thought quietly. Light spilled into the darkened room as two men entered and stood by the door while a third, and elderly woman walked towards him and sat at the small metallic table facing him. The silence between the two of them seemed too last for hours before she spoke finally. Translated by a new Universal Translator located hidden in his clothing, she spoke quietly.

"Mister… Kirk, that is an unusual name"

"I would not know Miss, I have had it since birth" He smiled slightly.

"Humorous… Do you know why you are here?"

"The weapon used by…"

"Not entirely…"

Slowly, she reached into a bag she brought with her and pulled out a small Tablet Computer, placing it on the table before them both, the device activated as she spoke while three pictures appeared on the screen.

"This equipment is very sophisticated, how did you come by it?"

"As I said too the last person in here, it is classified"

"Ahh yes, your… government work. What if I was too tell you that the Government refuses any knowledge of you existence?" She said slowly.

"Do you think the Government would tell anyone of our existence Miss?"

"Interesting" She smiled slightly.

Using the computer tablet before her, she activated a video file of two men studying the phasers they brought with them. Smiling slightly she looked up at Kirk as she spoke.

"Then how do you explain this piece of equipment, it appears to be a some form of directed energy weapon, far beyond any level of technology we possess. Even government officials deny all knowledge of this device… perhaps if you observe this file…"

As the video file played, the two men faced a large wall and aimed the weapons in their hands. Activating the device, a thin blue line of energy emitted from the weapon and exploded onto the wall. As the beam stopped, one of the two men wearing white coats turned the dial on the weapon and fired again. Slamming into the wall, the wall seemed too vaporize before them as they looked on with shock and excitement at what they had discovered.

"Still nothing too say? Hiding behind official secrets? those appear to be weapons, the smaller devices are some form of communication devices and the larger equipment, some form of highly advanced scanners… possibly medical. Although we are unfamiliar with the symbols on the displays, we will find out who and what you are mister Kirk. That much is certain. Make it easier on yourself, tell me your orders. My supervisor believes that you have been sent by one of our enemies too spy on our Eugenics Experiments. Are you here too gather information, or too simply destroy the laboratory?"

"It is… Classified. However, I can tell you that we have no malicious intent towards you or your experiments" Kirk smiled slightly.

"Then you are here for the experiments. We have recently spoken with a young woman named '_Yuri_' I believe you are familiar with the name?"

"Yes, she offered myself and my companions a tour of the facility"

"As it was…" She nodded with respect. "… She also explained that you seem to be in charge, your two companions are medically and scientifically trained. Yet an air of silence surrounds them as it does with you. In the light of recent events, you and your companions will be taken towards a more secure facility. Believe me Mister Kirk, we have ways of finding out what we need"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Two:

James T. Kirk.

Sighing deeply, Admiral Forrest looked towards the Admiral too his left as he whispered slightly before turning towards Kirk and speaking out loud.

"Captain Kirk, do you mean too tell me that you where all detained and that your equipment was being studied by a less advanced species?"

"Yes sir!" Kirk said slowly.

"This is new information Captain Kirk. This court will be adjourned until 0900 Hours tomorrow morning!"

Gasps came from the gathered crowd behind them as the three Admirals stood and left the room, leaving Kirk sat in the chair before the large bench with a shocked look on his face. As the doors slid closed behind the Admirals, Kirk turned towards Spock sat in the front row with a questioning look on his face.

Slowly, Spock stood. Nodding slightly towards Kirk he stood and left as Kirk snarled slightly as he turned back towards the large bench before him. Everyone on the USS Enterprise knew that Kirk had bent the Prime Directive many times, he also had the backing of his senior officers every time, however this time, the damage too the culture on the world in question was undeniable. Advanced Federation weapons in the hands of a primitive species as well as communicators and tricorders and this incident could not be tolerated by the Command Council in anyway, not too mention the sudden appearance of a Federation Starship engaging in battle with a Romulan cruiser above the planet surface.


	3. Day Three

Star Trek: The Prime Directive

Day Three

Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 6237.3

In the 23rd Century

Held in the comfortable quarters, Kirk sat at a small desk reviewing his testimony once more as the doors slide open too the sound of the security guards arguing with a disgruntled Doctor Leonard McCoy. Pulling rank on the two guards before him, he stepped inside the room with the agreement of the lead guard that he would spend only ten minutes with the former Captain and his old friend. As he entered, he sat down in a chair facing the desk as he spoke with anger in his voice.

"What the hell are you doing Jim? Giving them that kind of information"

"I know what I'm doing Bones. I have a lot of work ahead of me, make this brief" Kirk said with a smile.

"You're throwing your career away, everything!"

"Like I said, I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah? Enlighten me!" Bones growled.

"I don't have the time, the hearing will begin soon… why are you here?"

"We drew lots. Why do you think? Are you okay Jim?"

"I'm fine Bones, trust me" Kirk winked.

"You have a plan… damn it, you have a plan!" McCoy laughed. "What is it?"

"It'll take too long to explain. Is that a bottle in your bag?" Kirk smiled.

Slowly reaching into the bag at his side, he smiled as he pulled out a bottle of blue liquid and two glasses. Smiling he poured out two drinks for them both as he spoke with a slight smile on his face.

"If you're gonna throw away your career, might as well toast too it!" Bones said as he handed Kirk a glass.

"Romulan Ale? Bones, this is illegal!" Kirk smiled as he smelled the liquid.

"As far as they are concerned, those Storm-Troopers out there, this is Andorian Whiskey. 2029... A good year!"

"One day Bones, you'll tell me how you get this!" Kirk laughed.

Taking a sip, the liquid burned his insides as the flavour exploded on his tongue, almost taking his breath slightly, Kirk nodded slowly as he took yet another small sip and placed the glass on the desk before him as he spoke with a husky voice.

"Smooth!…" Coughing slightly, he looked at McCoy as he continued. "I do know what I'm doing Bones"

"Enlighten me" McCoy coughed slightly.

"Scotty can't take the fall for this. It was my mission, my order too follow… That Romulan had his orders"

"I know, But you broke the Prime Directive though… Jim, you know the Regs, so does Spock"

"I know Bones. But reported it, he reported me too Command. That is unforgivable!" Kirk said with regret.

"Spock did his duty Jim. You know that… speak too him. It's no secret that Spock and Myself don't see eye too eye on many things, Jim… talk too him!"

"I'll take it under advisement!" Kirk said firmly.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

James T. Kirk.

Gathered once again the large room, Kirk walked towards the stand too give testimony once more as the Admirals looked upon him with stern faces.

"Captain Kirk. You have informed this board of inquiry that your mission equipment was confiscated by the indigenous people of Koresh III and a program of reverse engineering was in effect. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir" Kirk said slowly, with a slight smile.

"Then in direct violation of your oath and orders, you have allowed advanced federation technology too fall into the hands of a primitive species. In light of recent testimonies, I move that this Courtmartial be…"

"With respect Admiral sir, I haven't finished" Kirk smiled slightly.

"You have more testimony too offer?"

"Yes sir!" Kirk smiled. "However for the moment, it would be wise too hear the testimony of Mister Scott"

"Very well, Captain Kirk, you may step down. Commander Scott, please take the stand!" Admiral Forrest grunted.

Stepping down from the stand, Kirk smiled slightly as Scotty walked towards the chair and recited the oath before the board of enquiry after his name, rank, service number, citations and awards where read out by the computer. Smiling with content, Kirk sat down next too the unusual lawyer as he looked at Kirk with a slight smile.

"What are you planning Jim?"

"Trust me" Kirk winked.

"You are certifiably insane. What are you up to?"

"The truth!" Kirk laughed slightly. "Just, the truth"

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, you where placed in Command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 during the time in question?"

"Aye sir!" He nodded slightly.

"And you received a distress call taking you away from the Planet in question?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Please, explain too this board in detail the events leading up to and including your actions on the day in question"

"Okey-dokey then!" Scotty smiled slightly. "After dropping of the Captain and his away team, I took the Conn as ordered, Mister Sulu had remained within his disguise during the rescue mission, that's what we thought it was by the way. Uhura sat behind me at her station as always, Chekov took his station at Navigation. On Science was Ensign Forbes, Engineering was run by Lieutenant Cleo Watkins…"

"Mister Scott, not in that much detail" Admiral Forrest sighed.

"You said detail sir, with respect of course. Anyway, we left the system at Warp three…"

Leaning backwards in his chair, Kirk smiled slightly as Scotty continued with his report much too the dismay of the board of Admirals before him. Lengthy in all details too the point of engineering puns, metaphors and similes as he was known for throughout the Enterprise itself he began his report.

"The engines where running then a Vulcan at Pun-Farr, since we had began a maintenance of the engines due too the away mission, we where stuck at Warp Three for the duration of the journey, when we got there, we realised that we had been loured into a trap by a Romulan Vessel, a new commander wanting too make a name for himself I guess…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

Dropping out of warp, the Enterprise scanned the area of space ahead of them, looking for the vessel transmitting the distress signal. Sat comfortably in the Command Chair, Scotty leaned back with pride as watched the bridge officers expertly work their consoles with ease and years of training. Smiling slightly, he looked too his right as Ensign Forbes scanned the area while Uhura attempted too trace the distress signal. Showing concern in her face, she turned slowly too the temporary commander as she spoke.

"Distress signal has disappeared sir…"

"Confirmed Sir, it stopped transmission the instant we dropped out of warp" Ensign Forbes continued.

"Scan the area, Yellow Alert!"

"Powering defence systems, shields are ready at your command Mister Scott!" Sulu reported.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary Mister Forbes. Sulu, standard search pattern"

"Aye sir, standard search pattern"

Slowly orbiting the system, the sensors of the USS Enterprise scanned the area for the location of the distress signal, nerves had begun too fray on the Federation Starship as the slowly orbited the system.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

Montgomery Scott.

Clearly agitated by the Engineer's interesting tale, like one of his many ghost stories he enjoyed scaring the junior officers with during his shift. Admiral Marriot leaned forwards in his chair as he sighed loudly before he spoke.

"Mister Scott, please get too your report"

"Aye sir, I am getting there sir!"

From Kirk's left side, a voice whispered in his ear as he Kirk leaned backwards slightly.

"This is your big plan Jim, have Scotty annoy them?"

"All in good time Bones!" Kirk smiled. "Mister Cogley, go ahead"

"Are you sure? Why do you even need me here? You seem too have this whole thing worked out"

"All a part of my master plan" Kirk winked.

Standing, Samuel Cogley walked towards the smiling Scottish engineer as he spoke for all in the room too hear.

"Mister Scott, on page 3'011, paragraph eight of your report…"

Quickly, the three Admirals rolled their eyes as the picked up the lengthy report dictated by the Engineer and skipped forwards too the correct page as Cogley continued with a slight smile on his aging face.

"… You mentioned a small object in your way?"

"Aye sir, I did"

"I see no mention of the object you speak of Mister Cogley" Marriot sighed.

"After a swift analysis of the object, it was determined as a piece of debris… mentioned on Page 6'012"

"Correction Mister Cogley, 6'021..." Scotty laughed.

"A very lengthy report miser Scott. I commend you on your detailed eye" Cogley smiled as he looked at Kirk. "Please, too the best of your ability, summarise the findings?"

"Of course sir. You just have too ask for a summery, not a full report"

A slight laughter came from the Enterprise crew behind them as Scotty looked up at the bench before him and stood as if too stretch his back and legs before he sat down and continued.

"The report came from Cleo stating it was a piece of debris of a ship's hull. Strategically cut by a weapon of incredible power, the debris was identified as from a local planet due of course too the metallurgy readings"

"Which planet exactly Mister Scott?"

"Why, the Planet Koresh III of course Mister Cogley. From an early space probe of some kind… Similar in nature too the Voyager and Pioneer programs of early Earth space exploration. Shortly afterwards we discovered the remains of a space probe stuck in a thermal layer of a gas giant. After retrieving it a full analysis of the object was made and it was confirmed as being from the planet Koresh III. That's when we noticed a vessel decloaking above us, before we could get our shields raised, they had opened fire upon us and we took heavy damage too the Primary Hull, Forward ventral Phasers where off line and the enemy ship was outside the arch of the remaining weapons. After some amazing piloting by Mister Sulu, we managed too gain altitude out of the Gas Giant and turned the tide on those Romulan bastards. That's when they leapt into warp towards Koresh III. Given everything we could with the Engines, we jumped into warp after them. However, they seemed too taunt us by travelling slightly above our maximum speed of warp 3.5 at the time of course"

"Of course. And I assume that is when you engaged those… and I quote. '_Romulan Bastards_'?"

Laughing slightly, Scotty leaned backwards as he looked towards Kirk with a slight smile on his face, seeing Kirk nod slightly, he replied with a cocky attitude.

"No sir. We both dropped out of warp above Koresh IV, the neighbouring planet. Similar in nature too Koresh III, however the planet was home too a colony of over 100'000. The nature of the planet is something unusual too the Federation as mentioned on page 12'050 of my report, it lies within the same orbital path as it's neighbour yet on the opposite side of the star… hidden from it's brother planet"

"Other then it's location, what is the significance of that planet Mister Scott?" Cogley smiled.

"The inhabitants of that planet are a distant descendant of those from Koresh III… you see sir, I was still on the bridge when something… unusual happened…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

"Report!" Scotty said firmly as the Red Alert Klaxon echoed around the ship.

"Enemy ship is making a break for the North Pole of the planet" Forbes smiled. "Sir, picking up some unusual activity from the surface of the planet. Someone is running our databanks. Downloading everything, history, technology, language… I can't stop it"

"Uhura, sever the link" Scotty yelled.

"Trying sir" She said firmly.

"Mister Scott, picking up… something!"

"What is it?" Scotty grunted.

A reverberating hum filled the bridge as Scotty looked up at the view screen, shock overcame the bridge crew as a form began too appear before the main view screen and take humanoid form. Jumping too his feet as the form solidified, Scotty looked around for a phaser as Sulu and Chekov jumped too their feet quickly. Looking around, the form materialised in that of an elderly woman as she bowed slightly with respect.

"Can you understand me?" She said slowly.

"Aye, who are you?" Scotty said quickly.

"We… are the guardians of the opposite planet. You have an interesting language Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott"

"How do you know my name?" He said as he walked towards her slowly.

"Your… Enterprise database has been most insightful too us. We detected your approach earlier. Why are you interfering with our children?"

"Your children?" Sulu replied.

"Yes Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu. Those on the opposite planet are our Children, we care for them as our own"

"We are not interfering…" Scotty said slowly. "… We are observing. It is our highest law not too interfere with the development of…"

"Ahh yes, your Starfleet's Prime Directive. I believe it is none interference with a cultures natural course of development. How did your Captain Kirk once put it? _'__A Starship captain's most solemn oath is that he will give his life, even his entire crew, rather than violate the Prime Directive?_'"

"Aye, that it is. The people on Koresh III are undergoing scientific research that almost once destroyed my world…"

"Yes Mister Scott, I see that. Your Eugenics Wars, the technological advancement was our doing, but those of the vessel you now pursue, without the knowledge of their government I might add. We have watched over our neighbours for centuries, protected them, nurtured them. They are close too being ready too rejoin with their brethren"

"Their Brethren?" Chekov said firmly.

"Yes, centuries ago. My species left a planet amidst a civil war, the rivers and oceans of that planet flowed green with blood. Many left that world as we did, we found this planet. However, one of our… Starships, as you call them crashed on the planet you call Koresh III, it was filled with our children and civilians, none of them where scientists. We have monitored their development and steered them in the correct direction. Some of my people have taken the journey too the far side of the sun as a government. I see from your records that you currently hold a probe launched from that world?"

"Aye" Scotty said with interest.

"It is their… Phoenix, they are only now rediscovering Warp technology, when the time is right… it was our planet too reveal ourselves too them"

Quickly, the elderly woman looked too her left as a voice filled the bridge in the alien language. Nodding slightly, she looked back at the Engineer as she spoke carefully.

"The one you call Romulan, is attempting too reach our Children. It is outside our sphere of control… our space fleet is limited and has no offensive capabilities, we implore you Enterprise, stop them… before they carry out their mission" She said firmly.

"The Prime Directive?" Scotty said firmly.

"I have assimilated all information of your regulations. It does not apply in this matter… we have no choice but too reveal ourselves too our children…"

"Mister Scott, at maximum speed within a star system… it would take eight hours too reach the Romulan ship"

"Fear thee not Mister Sulu, we can send you too the planet instantaneously. We have perfected what you would call…_Trans-Warp Beaming_. I believe that you are familiar with it Mister Scott?"

"Aye, but too beam a Starship… that's impossible!" Scotty protested.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

Montgomery Scott.

"Mister Scott, this court is well aware of your tales. Do you mean too tell this court that an advanced alien species transported a Starship across the vast orbit of a Star?"

"Aye sir, Admiral Marriot Sir!" Scotty laughed. "Roughly 2.5 A.U in diameter. One A.U or Astronomical Unit being the average distance between Earth and the sun that is, roughly 93 million miles"

"That's roughly, 232.5 million miles" Mister Cogley smiled.

"Aye sir. Impressive, and I did'nae feel a thing" Scotty laughed.

"This court, is now in recess while we review current testimonies. We will reconvene at 1300 hours in three days" Admiral Marriot sighed, with a slight smiled.


	4. Day Four

Star Trek: The Prime Directive

Day Four

Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 6240.6

In the 23rd Century

Sat alone in his quarters as he reviewed the testimony given three days ago, Captain James T. Kirk laughed slightly too himself as he read the file before him as only the sound of the door chime broke his concentration. Turning in his seat, he called for the door too open as the face of his first officer entered the room with An ever stoic look on his face and carrying what appeared a tray with two glasses and a cover it. Nodding slightly, Kirk motioned for Spock too sit as he spoke firmly.

"Check mate Spock!"

"Fascinating. You knew of the outcome before hand, yet you did not say?"

"Yes" Kirk smiled.

"Then if I may be so bold, why the subterfuge?"

"Appearances Spock, nothing more. Want the story?" Kirk smiled.

Placing the tray down on the desk before him, Spock removed the cover before he handed the glass too Kirk. Smiling slightly, Kirk looked at the glass before Spock as he raised a toasted slightly.

"Too the Prime Directive, may it rest in piece!"

"You created all of this, so the Prime Directive would be nullified?"

"No Spock, altered. How many worlds has Starfleet allowed too destroy itself? I'll answer that. Too many worlds, we should do more surface recognisance first. Determine if a species is in need and help them… secretly of course"

"I do not understand Captain" Spock said as stoically as ever.

"You will Spock, give it time. I have allowed species too die for something as little as Antibiotics, because they didn't have it. What if some advanced species had visited Earth during the 16th century… the black plague could have been wiped out!"

"Yet it was not. Look at humanity now" Spock said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you not telling me?"

"Alright, the truth. After the mission, the figure that appeared on the bridge… appeared in my quarters. They are a distant descendant of your Vulcan blood, she told me the truth Spock… all of it. Starfleet has allowed civilisations too fall, many of them destined for greatness… allies we have given up for something as simple as Penicillin simply because they didn't have it…"

"Are you saying that you wish too turn your back on the Prime Directive?"

"No Spock, just alter it slightly. A century ago, Jonathon Archer had the chance too help a species by curing a plague, he turned away and through that action and a few others, the Prime Directive was born. That species is now dead…"

"In doing so, it allowed a second species too arise too dominance on that world, as was the natural course of development for that planet" Spock nodded.

"Yes, I know. Twenty years ago, a second plague emerged on that world. The corpses of the dead had begun too fester and decay, preliminary reports say that the Menk will die out in 50 years. A new Black Plague is born Spock, a plague that we can stop. I have lived my life according too the Prime Directive, I swore the oath as everyone did, but now… enough is enough" Kirk said with a growl.

"You do realise Captain, I will have too report this too the Board of Admirals?"

"Just, wait Spock. Hear the full story. If you don't agree with me, I'll resign from Starfleet…"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Four:

Montgomery Scott.

Sat comfortably in the chair before the board of Admirals, Scotty looked back at Kirk as he nodded slightly as if too give him permission too continue with his lengthy tale and the final part which would in theory at least lead too the alterations they had worked and planned so hard too make. From the corner of his, Kirk saw Mister Spock enter the courtroom and sat behind him slightly with a file in his hand, nodding slowly too his friend, Spock sat back as Kirk turned too face the board of Admirals with a slight smile on his face.

"Need I remind you mister Scott, you are still under oath. This court is now in session, Mister Scott, the testimony you have given has implications on your defence. You claim that the Prime Directive holds no baring on this case as far as revealing the presence of a Federation Vessel too the indigenous life on planet Koresh III?"

"Aye sir" Scotty said with a smile.

"Very well, after reviewing your testimony… we agree. However, since the indigenous life forms on said planet do not have a warp capable vessel…"

"Not entirely true sir. I believe that Captain Kirk's testimony will shed light on the subject"

"Very well, Commander Scott, please step down. Captain Kirk, retake the stand" Marriot said with a sigh.

Switching places with his Chief Engineer, Kirk smiled slightly as passed his friend and sat in the seat once more as the Admiral took a sip from the cold glass of water before him.

"Captain Kirk, please continue…"

"As you wish. Now where was I? Ahh yes, I was being questioned by the local authorities…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

Once again, Kirk sat in the interrogation room as the door opened and the elderly woman once again entered only this time, she entered alone with a slight smile on her face as she spoke quietly in his left ear.

"James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise NCC-1701"

Shocked, Kirk looked up at her as she pulled a chair next too him and sat down with a slight smile on her face.

"That is your name and assignment correct?"

"I have no idea what you are…"

"Relax Captain Kirk, I know who and what you are. I have studied the files of your vessel in great detail, I have recently spoken with a man named Montgomery Scott, your Chief of Engineering I believe?"

"Who are you?" Kirk whispered.

"A guardian of this planet. It is a very long story Captain. Relax, there are no recording devices active within this room. You're vessel will be in orbit by now along with a Romulan ship, they intend too attack this world and the facility, the death toll will be… catastrophic"

"Romulan?" Kirk snarled.

"They have been interfering with this world for generations, until now we have been powerless too help, the arrival of your vessel has presented us with an opportunity too reveal our selves too our Children"

"Children?" Kirk said slowly.

"You would say… _it is a very lengthy tale_…"

"It's a long story" Kirk laughed slightly.

"Of course, your language is… unusual for us. Translating is difficult, all charges against you have been dropped. My people have made sure of that, your mission equipment will be returned too you shortly and you are free too go. However, I must ask for your assistance. In the Facility, we believe that several of the Romulans are working too steal the Augment technology, however this is where the situation is more grave then we originally thought. The commander of the Romulan vessel is working towards a separate goal, the experiments are unknown too the Romulan Star Empire… we have downloaded the information from the Romulan Database, information that I will share with you freely"

"What?" He smiled.

"This is a dangerous situation Captain, the Romulan Commander plans too use the Augment technology too increase those loyal too him and take over the Empire for himself. He is a dangerous and violent creature Captain Kirk. Once the Romulan Empire is under his control… he will turn his eye and fleet towards your Federation, the greatest threat too peace in the galaxy. We can no longer sit by and watch…"

"I understand, what do you want me to do?"

"Thank you. You must enter the Augment Facility and capture the Romulan operatives, I have already spoken with an ally within the facility, the young woman named… Yuri, she has offered her assistance during this time. Under no circumstances must any of our Children be injured, do you understand me?"

"Our weapons are set for stun force only, standard…"

"I am aware of that Captain Kirk. The augments are powerful, standard stun setting will have no effect. You must set for maximum stun force if they attempt too assist the Romulans. Be very careful Captain Kirk, they can be… unpredictable"

"I'll do what I can. What about Spock and McCoy?" Kirk said slowly.

"Your first officer and doctor must not know of this, they will remain here as guests"

"I see!" Kirk said slowly. "I maybe called too account for this…"

"I will offer my full assistance if you are called too account, you will not be alone Captain James Kirk"

Released from the interrogation room, Kirk gathered his equipment, three phasers and two communicators. Hiding them on his body, he left the large security building. As he travelled down the large steps which led towards the street, a vehicle stopped at the curb side and the young woman named Yuri stepped out. Walking towards her, Kirk smiled slightly as he stopped before her.

"Please, enter the vehicle" She said in awe.

Nodding slightly, he entered the vehicle as she sat in the driver's seat with a large smile on her face. Slowly driving towards the Augment Facility, she stopped the vehicle in a darkened alleyway as she turned toward him with a large smile on her face as she spoke.

"What are you?"

"Long story" Kirk smiled.

"Is it true what I was told? You are an Off-Lander?"

"Off-Lander?"

"From the stars?" She smiled.

"I do not know what you have been told of me"

"You are a Captain of a galaxy cruiser. You where born on another world?"

"I guess you know some of the truth then" Kirk laughed slightly.

"What is your true appearance? Are you able too change shape like in the Science Fiction broadcasts?"

"No… miss, this is an urgent mission" Kirk said laughing slightly.

"I understand, the Guardians revealed themselves too me. They charged me with a task of assisting you… I know the Off-Landers they spoke of. Many of my kind revere them, it will not be easy"

Smiling slightly, Kirk nodded as he reached into his jacket and took out a communicator and palm phaser. Firing his weapon at the rear seat, Yuri smiled widely as she looked at the weapon in his hands.

"A directed energy weapon? Very impressive…"

Taking a deep breath, Kirk placed the weapon in her hands. With a large smile, she examined the weapon carefully as he spoke.

"It is a Phaser, set for heavy stun force only. I can't believe that I'm doing this… I need your help Yuri. From what I have been told by your… Guardians, the… Off-Landers as you call them are very dangerous, they will not hesitate too fire upon us both"

"I will assist you Captain Kirk, for a favour…" She smiled.

"What?" Kirk sighed.

"Take me with you, I am wasted here"

"I can't do that… we have laws against this"

"And does your rules involve arming natives of less advanced worlds?" She laughed slightly.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

James T. Kirk.

Gasps came from the crowd behind him as Admiral Marriot stood in shock at what he heard. Slamming his fist on the desk before him he yelled aloud, his words echoed through the room as Kirk sighed deeply.

"_YOU ARMED HER WITH A FEDERATION WEAPON?"_

"I had little choice sirs. With eight Romulan spies in the facility, I could not allow the young woman too be injured…"

"Captain Kirk, this is a direct violation of the standing orders…"

"_I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE MARRIOT. SPOCK AND McCOY WHERE BEING HELD BY THE SECURITY FORCES. I DID WHAT HAD TOO DO IN ORDER TO STOP THOSE DAMNED ROMULANS. NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND LISTEN TOO ME!_"

"You're out of line Kirk!" Marriot said harshly.

"Right now, I don't care. No sit down and listen, unless your afraid too hear the truth!" Kirk growled.

Anger swelled in the Admiral, his eyes burned with hatred for the Captain before him. His face turned almost red as he stepped down from the bench and walked towards Kirk. His body language told Kirk everything he needed too know as Kirk stood before him, ready too defend himself against the Admiral as he stood almost nose too nose with Kirk.

"You're finished Kirk. Your career is over!"

"Then I have nothing too loose by continuing with my report!" Kirk smiled.

"You're very confidant Kirk, I'll give you that! But you are so damned close too being imprisoned right now. Strange isn't it Kirk? You where on the fast track too the Admiralty, many officers look up to you as an example of what it is too be a Starfleet officer" Marriot growled.

"It is my life and my career too destroy…" He said with a large cocky grin.

"Continue!" Marriot said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish!" Kirk smiled once more. "Now, sir! Sit down… and listen!"

Clenching his fists tightly, Marriot stood glaring into the Captain's eyes as if searching for whatever plan Kirk was working on. Snorting slightly, Marriot stepped backwards one step before he turned and walked back towards the bench as Kirk slowly sat down with a large deep and cocky smile as he Continued.

"Ass I was saying before I was… rudely interrupted. Yuri took the weapon and communicator, after a quick instruction, we proceeded towards the facility. As we entered, she immediately spotted one of the Romulans talking with one of the Scientists…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

"There, Doctor Akbar!"

"Alright, we should gather them all together in one place… a secured room. Any ideas?"

"Just one…"

It was strange for the Starfleet Captain too be working with such a young woman, more intelligent then him, stronger, faster in many ways she reminded him of the Augment he once dealt with named Khan. A man whom almost killed him and took his ship for his own blood thirsty needs. Yet, Kirk could almost sense a humanity within her, an eagerness too learn. In a large way, Kirk could imagine the young woman becoming a valuable ally too Starfleet, perhaps even a great Starfleet Officer. Although genetic enhancements where banned within the Federation and all products of such technology where banned from service, she would make an excellent addition too the Federation, perhaps even his own crew.

Slowly, she walked towards the Romulan agent and bowed slightly, as was the custom on this world, whispering in his ear, the Romulan nodded slightly before he walked away. With a large smile on her face, she walked back towards Kirk and pointed him towards a secured room.

"Done!"

"Already?" He said with shock.

"They will meet us that room shortly"

"Impressive, let's go…"

"After you!" She smiled.

Laughing slightly, Kirk entered the room as she followed and closed the door behind her, turning slightly she looked at him with awe and wander at what he must have seen during his time serving within Starfleet. Although her reverence towards him was clearly evident and almost made him feel slightly embarrassed, that was not the only thing which shocked him about the woman before him. It almost appeared as if her speech patterns had changed slightly too reflect his own.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait Miss, you know what to do?"

"Of course, once they enter, I will not mention your name beyond being called Officer Kirk. The door will be sealed and once they are gathered together… I will challenge them. What's it like up there?"

"Not now Yuri…" Kirk smiled slightly.

"May I ask a private question?" She smiled slightly.

"Of course"

"How do you make love?"

"What?" He said shocked at her brazen question.

"I assume that your species is capable of Sexual activity?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you" Kirk blushed slightly.

"You know, my people are… very… explorative and open about sexual activity. Once a woman reaches the age of ascension, she is required too take a mate. I will reach that age in two weeks"

"What are you saying?" Kirk said, slightly uncomfortable.

"The first day of my 19th year will come around soon. Although I have been given a mate, he will not reach the correct age for several weeks. His accelerated aging process will begin soon, however… I would chose you. Do you find me attractive Kirk?"

"Yes, but Yuri; I am not having this conversation with you!" Kirk replied quickly.

Ignoring his protests, she stepped forwards slightly and unzipped her top, revealing herself too the Captain as she smiled.

"Koreshian females often get what they desire. I have been specifically engineered to be perfect in every way. Do you not agree?"

Nodding slightly, Kirk's jaw dropped as he looked her, almost studying her figure. Quickly turning away, he spoke as she covered herself up and walked towards him.

"Perhaps once this is over…"

"When this is over, I'll return too the Enterprise" Kirk said quickly.

"Enterprise? Your vessel. I would love too see it. Do you know that the word Enterprise in my language sounds similar too…"

Stepping towards, she whispered in his ear. Shock overcame Kirk as he stepped back and looked into her eyes as she nodded with a large smile on her face.

"… You'd be surprised at what Koreshian females can do for their chosen mate"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

James T. Kirk.

Laughter came from those present in the courtroom as Kirk continued with his testimony. Known throughout Starfleet as a notorious ladies man, the thought of Kirk being uncomfortable around someone who was almost throwing herself at him made McCoy laugh out loud. Firing a look towards McCoy, Kirk shook his head slightly as McCoy gave him a thumbs up before Kirk turned back towards the board of Admirals sat before him.

"We should all be so lucky Captain Kirk. Please continue" Admiral Forrest smiled slightly.

"After a moment of uncomfortable silence between us, the door opened and the Romulan agents entered. Sitting around the table, they looked at me as Yuri closed and locked the door. I had a phaser up each sleeve set for heavy stun force…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

Walking towards the Romulans, Yuri smiled at Kirk slightly as she spoke.

"Thank you all for coming, this is Officer Kirk, I am sure that you all remember our Government official?"

"Thank you miss. I am here too audit the Project. Asses the viability of expanding the program too more of the population. You have all been specifically chosen for a new… assignment. Being the best and brightest amongst the Scientists. Doctor Akbar, I believe that you have made a breakthrough with a new programming technique?"

"Yes sir!" He said cautiously.

Folding his arms before him, Kirk slide the two phasers down towards his palms as he walked before them. Recognising a dangerous look from one of the enemy agents before him, Kirk stood ready as he unfolded his arms, hiding the two weapons from view.

"Excellent" Kirk smiled. "Yuri, I believe now it is time too explain too our… friends here"

"As you wish"

Her lightening fast reflexes shocked Kirk slightly as she drew the Starfleet Phaser and fired at three of the Romulans in quick succession. Dropping too his knees, Kirk fired his twin phasers at the rest as one Romulan dropped under the table and reached for a weapon in his boot. A bolt of green disrupter energy fired from under the table and his the young woman on her left hip causing her too drop too the floor in pain as blood ran from the wound. Leaping over the table, Kirk slide across the highly polished surface, as he dropped too the floor, he fired his twin weapons at the Romulan before he grabbed the weapon he was carrying. Set too almost maximum force, the disrupter would have killed Kirk, however with her genetic enhancements, the weapon simply opened a large and painful wound as she sat on the floor and screamed in pain. Jumping over the table, Kirk knelt down next too her as she looked up into his eyes and laughed slightly as he pulled down her trousers too examine the wound.

"I knew… that you would get my trousers off Kirk!" She smiled past her pain.

"Give it a rest…"

Reaching for his communicator, Kirk flipped it open as he spoke.

"Kirk too Enterprise, emergency beam out. Eight Romulans, myself and an injured Koreshian"

"Sir… We're under attack from a Romulan ship, we cannae lower the shields!"

"Damn it Scotty!" Kirk yelled.

"Sorry sir. Evasive! Keep our port side too those Rommie Bastards!"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Three:

James T. Kirk.

"Alright, I've heard enough…" Marriot yelled.

"That's not the end sir" Kirk snarled.

"For you, it is Kirk!"

"Hear me out!"

"You're out of line Kirk!"

"Admiral Marriot, it is you that is out of line…" Forrest yelled. "… You have manipulated this hearing, making a mockery of this court. I find you in contempt of court sir. Security, remove Admiral Marriot from this court room"

"You can't do that. I out rank you!" Marriot said sternly.

"Yes sir, you do. However, you have made it clear that within this court, we all stand together. Captain Kirk, you have our apologies. This court will reconvene in seven days, Security, please place the Admiral in holding for contempt of court. Dismissed!"


	5. Day Five

Star Trek: The Prime Directive

Day Five

Starfleet Command.

Stardate: 6247.6 (Seven Days Later)

In the 23rd Century

For the last week, Captain James T. Kirk was kept updated on the repairs too his ship by Ensign Chekov, now working with the Assistant Chief Engineer. However what really concerned Kirk was the last day he spent in the court-martial, Admiral Marriot, a long standing family friend had some how manipulated the proceedings for an unknown reason causing him to be held in contempt of court by the next ranking officer. From this point on, Kirk had the suspicion that he was being set up somehow and for some reason he could not identify, something which irritated him too his very core.

Once again, he remained sat in the seat before the small desk as he reviewed his testimony and made alterations as continued too read his testimony as once again he was distracted by the sound of the door chime, for the forth time in the last three hours. Laughing too himself, he leaned back in his chair and yelled at the door. As it slide open, the sound of the guards outside his door, standing too attention caught echoed through the room as footsteps entered the room. Looking towards the door at his forth visitor of the day, Kirk jumped too his feet and stood too attention as his guest entered and smiled slightly. Waving his hand, the visitor almost ordered him too relax as Kirk stood at ease.

"Mister President, umm… what can I do for you?" Kirk said in shock.

"For a start, you can relax Kirk, sit down. This is just a courtesy call, how are you doing son?"

"Umm, fine sir…"

"Relax Kirk. Call me Jason"

"With all due respect Mister President…"

"Kirk, relax!" He ordered with a slight smile. "Do you mind if I sit down? The old legs are aching"

"Umm… of course sir. Would you like something too drink?"

"Thank you Kirk, But I am fine for now"

Slowly sitting, the President's knees creaked slightly as he groaned while he sat and let out a slight sigh of relief while Kirk sat in a chair facing his guest and Commander in Chief.

"I must say Kirk, well played…"

"Sir?"

"Admiral Marriot has been relieved of duty pending a full investigation into his actions… Admiral Forrest has taken the chair in his place"

"I see. Who will be the third officer?" Kirk said with a slight smile.

"Admiral Robau, I believe that you know him?"

A slight one-sided smile crept across Kirk's face as he nodded slowly and replied.

"Yes sir… sorry, Jason. My father served under his command as his First Officer. He's a good man…"

"Don't get cocky Jim, Robau has reviewed all of the evidence, files and testimonies…"

"Of course. Is that why you are here sir?"

"Mister Scott has been made aware of this development, I wanted too personally be here too inform you of this development. I owe your family a debt Captain, your father once saved my life when I was a young man. It is a debt I intend too repay"

"Thank you sir"

"Jim, listen too me. What ever plan you're working on is dangerous, as Captain of the Enterprise, you've earned a lot of respect. Very few people can do what you do on a daily basis, however, breaking the Prime Directive… you must answer for that"

"I know sir, but the prime directive does not apply in this case. Well, at least as far as being a Primitive Culture…"

"What are you working on Jim?"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Five:

Montgomery Scott.

As the court-martial once again convened, the oath of truth was once again sworn in by both Kirk and Scott as Admiral Forrest took the centre seat on the board of Admirals. Smiling slightly, he looked at Scott and nodded as if too ask him too take the stand once more.

"Mister Scott, in light of recent events and at the request of Captain Kirk and yourself, your testimony has been requested next"

"Aye sir!" Scotty nodded.

"Then please continue"

"As you wish… now, umm… of course, yes. The so called, _Guardians_ had beamed the Enterprise into a high orbit above their neighbouring planet, just before the Romulan ship arrived. Our shields and weapons where activated, however, the guardians had requested that we merely disable the Romulan ship. Unfortunately for us, the Romulans did not show the same courtesy. Although we had surprised them, they came in with weapons blazing. Their first shot was at full power, depleting out shields down too almost 75%… we quickly responded and that is when Captain Kirk contacted us as heard in his testimony"

"Understood" Forrest said slowly. "Please continue Commander"

"As we couldn't beam them out, our first action was too disable the Romulan ship. Unfortunately, their shields where far more advanced then we knew. With our shields failing from a deadly attack, we lost several sections due too decompression, but somehow, we where holding together with a little good luck and the paint on the hull…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

USS Enterprise Bridge.

Explosions rippled around the bridge as the officers put out the fires burning on their consoles as the air on the bridge almost became thick with smoke.

"Sir, the Romulan weapons are far more advanced then we thought" Yelled Forbes.

"Sir, the Romulan ship has altered it's course"

"Where?" Scotty yelled.

"If I read these correct sir, it's heading straight for the facility"

"For the love of… Pursuit course!" Scotty yelled.

"Sir, this vessel is not as capable in an atmosphere…"

"I'm well aware of that Forbes. Engineering, we're entering the atmosphere… Give me everything you can too weapons shields and the Impulse!"

"Aye sir"

Diving in pursuit of the Romulan craft, the Enterprise began too glow from the friction of the atmosphere. The two giant fireballs screamed across the skies as the native population looked on in shock as steaks of energy screamed back and forwards between the two until the Romulan ship appeared above their heads. Fear gripped the population as they ran in all directions as the Enterprise appeared from it's fiery cocoon as she let loose her phaser fire on the enemy Starship. Shadows from both of the vessels blacked out vast sections of the city below as the inhabitants looked up too the skies in shock and awe at the combating vessels. Screaming above the Romulan ship, the Federation vessel fired her weapons directly into her engine ports as it took up a position above the large Eugenics research facility. Appearing from behind the large Constitution Class Starship, eight small warp capable fighters appeared as Scotty looked at the view screen as the smoke cleared.

"Mister Scott, transmission from those vessels"

"Let's hear it Uhura!" Scotty smiled.

"This is the Koreshian attack squadron Kalian too alien spacecraft, you are engaged in combat…"

"This is Commander Montgomery Scott, acting captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise, the vessel before us is about too destroy the facility below. We're simply here too help, as a show of good faith… Chekov, extend our shields around the facility below"

"Keptain, that would greatly reduce our capabilities…"

"Do it!" Scotty said quickly. "Scott too Captain Kirk, standby for beam out. Sickbay, prepare too receive wounded. Security to sickbay!"

With the vast Starship almost motionless above the facility, a large bubble of their shielding surrounded the facility below as the Romulan ship stood motionless with their weapons fully charged.

"Sickbay to Enterprise, we have them…"

Courtmartial hearing. Day Five:

Montgomery Scott.

"Commander Scott, you are maintaining that you protected the Augment facility with your own vessel's shields?"

"Aye sir"

"I see… please continue"

"You see Admiral Forrest, as we hung above the facility… the so called… '_Guardians_' of that planet revealed themselves too the local population in the form of a large hologram, somehow they managed too use our navigational deflector as a transmitter. The Government of that planet had been working with the Guardians for centuries, preparing the local population for the inevitable reveal… our arrival was the perfect time…"

Two Weeks Earlier…

Stardate 6150.8

A crowd of thousands gathered below the Enterprise, quickly news reporters arrived as government officials stood before the large crowd with their weapons drawn.

"_FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, WE MUST DEMAND THAT YOU EVACUATE THIS AREA!_"

Stood on the Bridge, Scotty's face went pale as he looked at the enemy Starship, hovering before them, he and everyone on the bridge knew that if the Enterprise' shields collapsed and vessel where to be destroyed, the explosion would destroy not only the city below, but the surrounding cities, towns and villages. The same could also be said for the Romulan cruiser before them as they held each other in a stale mate.

"Mister Scott, we're detecting a large power build up in the navigational deflector"

"Is it overloading?"

"I don't think so sir" Forbes reported.

"Scotty, picking up a powerful transmission, it's cutting through…"

"Confirmed sir, it's being rerouted through the deflector… what the hell?"

Before the large vessel, a large holographic image appeared as the crowd stepped back quickly, almost running in fear.

Courtmartial hearing. Day Five:

Montgomery Scott.

"Mister Scott, what is the point of this?"

"It is at the very heart of the matter Admiral sir, the image was the one of Guardians whom appeared on the Enterprise bridge earlier. The hologram recited the story of their civilisation, using the Enterprise herself, the hologram broadcasted on all channels across the planet. However sir, by that time, all channels where broadcasting the story about the Enterprise and Romulan ship…"

"You said the Enterprise suffered little damage, yet now in orbit, the Enterprise is heavily damaged. How did that come about?" Robau said slowly.

Standing quickly, Kirk walked towards Scotty as he smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, we spent over a week with the Koreshian people after the Romulan vessel was forced too leave by the Guardians…" Kirk smiled. "… a state banquet was given in our honour by the ruling government as saviours of their world while the Guardians finally arrived on Koresh III. With a new ear for their people in mind, the Guardians appointed the young woman named Yuri as their liaison between their two peoples. Eventually, it was time for us too leave and we where escorted by the Koreshian fighters as far as they could go…"

"Aye sir, that's when the Romulans decided too take a few shots at us!" Scotty said quickly.

"We where cruising at Warp four, when they decloaked and attacked us before we could raise our shields. We took heavy damage too our warp engines, engineering was hulled with their first shot, the primary hull took heavy damage, as we dropped out of warp, several Romulan ships appeared before us…"

"They wanted you in a predetermined position?" Robau said slowly.

"Yes sir. However, we had some… back-up, as we do right now!"

Between the two defendants and the board of Admirals, two forms materialised as if transported directly before them, much too the shock of the gathered crowds. Smiling slightly, Kirk and Scotty walked towards the two forms with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Allow me too introduce, Yuri… recently elected First Minister of the Koreshian People and Alanis, The Guardian we spoke of"

"Umm… welcome too Earth?" Forrest said slowly, in shock.

"Thank you Admiral Forrest" Yuri smiled. "We received the message from our friend James Kirk earlier today, with the blessing of my people, we have recently begun negotiations with your Federation President"

"Negations for what?" Forrest said with caution.

"An Alliance between our respective peoples. The Koreshian people have rejoined the galaxy as was destined many centuries ago, with the help of the Guardians, we are ready to take our steps back into the vastness of space. Captain Kirk and his crew have only… awoken us from our slumber. As of this moment, the Koreshian System is open for business too the United Federation of Planets and it's allies"

Turning from a court-martial hearing into a full Alliance negotiation, Kirk stepped back towards his seat as he looked at his lawyer with a smile.

"Well played Kirk, well played"

"Thank you mister Cogley"

"Next time, inform your lawyer of all of your plans"

"Mister Cogley, you are an unusual man. The reason I called for you specifically, this Alliance… needs a lawyer, I can think of no-one better suited!" Kirk smiled.

Released from their court-martial hearing. Kirk and Scotty returned too the Enterprise after a repair and brief refit. As a first assignment and with the blessing of the Federation Council, they returned the two visitors back to their home system as honoured guests. Upon their return, the Starship Enterprise and her crew where greeted with honour. Given the schematics for new technological advancements, eight months later, the Enterprise five year mission had ended.

James T. Kirk was promoted too the rank of Rear Admiral due too his almost legendary status as the Enterprise began a long and much needed redesign and refit based on technological advancements given too Starfleet by the Koreshian Guardians. Kirk and the Enterprise would never revisit the Koreshian system again during their service.

Found guilty of manipulating the court too his own needs, Admiral Marriot was forced too retire from service. Due too the conditions of the court-martial, the Prime Directive was re-written as requested. Eight years later, the Koreshian system was welcomed into the Federation as a full member, taking position on the Federation Council, Yuri became a well known name amongst the Federation citizens, however one secret she kept from the Federation, the truth about her seven year old daughter, the truth about her father.

Story By.

Ariston-1


End file.
